Amor imposible
by eedt
Summary: Recuerdo que una vez alguien me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con el amor pero decidí no hacerle caso pero ahora me enamore y gracias a que no seguí ese consejo ahora todo está roto mi corazón, mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones y todo ¿por que? por creer...en un amor imposible
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA A TDOOOOS Antes de empezar la historia que quede claro no odio a Judy solo es para darle mas trama a la historia de hecho esta es la pareja que mas me gusta asta ahora listo ya que todo esta aclarado**

 **Zootopia no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney lo único que me pertenece es esta historia así que nada mas que decir empecemos**

* * *

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde se podía apreciar en la ciudad de zootopia más específicamente en la plaza central, el que de ser un día soleado se volvia uno lluvioso por el cual todos los animales que caminaban por las calles se refugiaban en sus hogares o en tiendas para no mojarse

Mientras tanto en un parque de la plaza centra, se podía apreciar a Nicholas Piberius Wilde o también conocido como Nick, se le veía caminar con la cabeza agachada quien lo viera pensaría que es sólo un estafador con uniforme de policía para engañar ala gente pero a él no le importaba, ya nada le importaba ni siquiera que se estuviera mojando alcanzó a ver una banca vacía en la que decidió sentarse mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho

Como se me pudo ocurrir algo tan inútil – se decía a si mismo Nick mientras se agarraba la cabeza y empezaba a llorar

Por eso no le importaba la lluvia ya que lo ayudaban a ocultar su tristeza y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos le ayudaba a ocultar que lo había herido

¿Cómo pudiste creer que iba a funcionar? dime como Nick...dímelo – se seguía diciendo Nick mientras golpeaba su cabeza

Dime como pudiste creer en un...amor imposible – decía mientras recordaba el por qué crello en ese amor

 **11 HORAS ANTES**

 **Pov. Nick**

Era otro día como cualquier, el clima parecía que iba a estar tranquilo aunque se veían unas nubes, yo iba tranquilo me dirigía a la comisaría iba admirando una caja en la cual iba un collar con una zanahoria de plata, me había costado mucho conseguirla pero al fin pude ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarlo

Iba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a ZDP, cuando me di cuanta rápidamente oculte el collar para que nadie se diera cuenta

 **Pov. Normal**

Hola Nick que sorpresa de que llegues temprano – decía Benjamín mientras comía una dona

Es que Judy me dijo que tenía que levantarme más temprano – decía Nick con tono burlón

Es muy cierto ya que eres un zorro flojo – decía Judy mientras entraba a la comisaría

Ah hola Judy – decía Benjamín mientras saludaba a Judy

Hola Benjamín – decía Judy mientras Saludaba con la mano

También me da gusto verte zanahorias – decía Nick mientras mostraba su sonrisa característica

También me da gusto verte Nick – decía Judy mientras correspondía al saludo

HOOPS WILDE VENGAN A MI OFICINA – se escuchó el grito desde la oficina del jefe Bogo

Vamos Nick – decia Judy mientras caminaba a la oficina

Que pasa jefe? – decía Judy mientras entraba a la oficina con Nick detrás de ella

Quiero que vayan a vigilar la ciudad hay un ladrón que no hemos podido atrapar quiero que ustedes lo detengan – decía el jefe Bogo con semblante serio

Entendido – decía Judy mientras salía de la oficina muy alegre de que le confiaran una misión importante

Yo conduzco! – decía Nick mientras se adelantaba a la patrulla

O claro que no yo conduzco – decía Judy mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo

¡No! claro que no no me subiré al auto si tu conduces – decía Nick mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ok entonces vete caminando – decía Judy mientras entraba en el auto pero cuando se subió vio a Nick sentado en el asiento del copiloto

Que esperas no ibas a conducir tu ese ladrón puede estar robando una joyería en estos momentos – decía Nick con burla

Nunca cambiarás verdad zorro mañoso – decía Judy mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor

No creo zanahorias – decía Nick mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol

Pasaron las horas y seguían sin encontrar al ladrón así que decidieron ir a algún lugar para comer ya que eran la 5:00 de la tarde así que decidieron comer en un restaurante

Ahora regreso – decía Judy mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba al baño mientras tanto Nick revisó rápidamente el collar para luego volverlo a guardar

Vamos Nick tu puedes – se decía así mismo con nerviosismo

Cuando llegó Judy a sentarse de nuevo noto el como Nick estaba algo nervioso

Pasa algo Nick? Te veo muy nervioso – decía Judy mientras veía a Nick ponerse más nervioso

N...no pasa nada Judy – trato de mentir Nick

Lo cual no logro ya que Judy sabía que cuando trataba de ocultar algo o hiso algo malo le decía Judi

Eso no es cierto Nick vamos dime lo que te pasa – decía Judy tratando de hacer que hablará su amigo

Q...que tal si vamos a fuera t...tengo que decirte algo – decía Nick mientras se levantaba

Judi no sabía que le podía estar pasando a su mejor amigo, cuando llegó donde estaba Nick lo vio que ocultaba algo

Ahora si me piensas decir que te pasa – decía Judy mientras se ponía al lado de Nick

Judi tengo que decirte algo importante tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero...– decía mientras le entregaba la caja con el collar

Que es esto? – decía Judy mientras abría la caja

E...espero que e...esto no cambie el q...que seamos amigos p...pero quisiera d...decirte que...te...amó... Judy – decía Nick con la cabeza gacha esperando alguna ofensa o algún golpe pero eso nunca llegó

Es una broma verdad Nick – decía en tono burlón ya que no creía que su amigo estuviera enamorada de ella mas bien pensaba que era una de las bromas de Nick

Pero Nick entendió que el tono que utilizo Judy significaba de que ella no sentía lo mismo por el

s…si claro Judy es una broma el collar es porque en tu cumpleaños no te di tu regalo – trato de sonar indiferente pero sentía su corazón destrozado

Que bueno por un momento pensé que era cierto lo que dijiste – decía Judy mientras se reía con nerviosismo

C…claro que es una broma Judy como pudiste pensar que me enamoraría de ti – decía Nick mientras le daba la espalda a Judy para que no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos

Nick estas bien? – trato de preguntar Judy mientras trataba de tomar del brazo a Nick para que volteara a verla pero Nick rápidamente se alegó de ella

Perdón recordé que tenia unos asuntos pendientes nos vemos luego Judy – decía Nick en tono serio el cual no utilizaba a menos de que estuviera molesto o algo le molestará mientras Nick se alegaba

...Nick espera! – decía mientras empezaba a correr detrás de Nick ya que se había tardado en reaccionar por como le había hablado Nick

Cuando trato de alcanzarlo Nick había dado vuelta en una esquina y había desaparecido y justo en ese momento había empezado a llover

 **6:00**

Así es señoras y señores Nicholas Piberius Wilde el gran zorro estafador y el primer zorro policía se había enamorado de la optimista oficial Judi Hoops la primer coneja policía y así llegamos al principio el como se veía a Nick en una banca sentado en la lluvia mientras lloraba

 **Pov. Nick**

Como pude ser tan idiota al pensar que un amor así iba a funcionar

Se preguntaran el como me enamore de Judy pues me enamore de ella, ya que fue la primera en confiar en mí, la primera que no me habló con desprecio y saben lo peor me enamore de ella en las 48 horas que tuve que estar con ella, ya que ella fue la única en demostrar algo que yo ya había perdido…el cariño de alguien más, por eso me enamore de ella, por cambiar mi vida en 360° grados, ya que ella me había cambiado mi vida ya que de ser un estafador me había convertido en policía y todo porque por ella hice todo eso solo por ella

Y ahora no podré ver a Judy a la cara sin recordar el como creí en un amor que yo ya sabía que no iba a funcionar por los tabúes los estereotipos que hay en la ciudad de que no te puedes enamorar de alguien si no es de tu propia especie y ahora todo lo perdí mis esperanza, mi vida, mi forma de ver el mundo, mis ilusiones todo lo he perdido y todo porque por creer…en un amor imposible...

* * *

 **Creo que me pase con Nick ¿Qué opinan ustedes? y aun no me decido si esto va a ser un one-shot o una historia bueno póngame que quieren que haga si una historia o lo dejo asi**

 **Bueno nos leemos pronto adiooos**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAA A TODOOOS bueno primero, que nada gracia por todo el apoyo que me dieron así que vamos con los reviews**

 **Dinastia MTY: primero que nada gracia por tu review y si el capítulo se podría decir que es un final cerrado pero velo así, el final del capítulo anterior es como un muro de concreto, está cerrado, pero puede tener grietas en las que se puede colar la luz, así más o menos este fic espero que me hayas entendido**

 **Paradise4ever: gracias por tu review y técnicamente iba a ser un one-shot pero al final como vi que varios querían otro capítulo, decidí hacerlo un fic y a mi también me gustó mucho hacer la parte de Nick ya que en parte es como yo me comportaría ante una situación así y que bueno que te gustará el fic**

 **Lady Strawberry Geek: gracias por tu consejo y perdón te prometo que este capítulo trataré de usarlo menos y que bueno que te gustará el fic**

 **Mr. : gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustará el fic y sabes lo más chistoso que este fic técnicamente ya lo hice ya que este fic se me ocurrió en la escuela y lo escribí en la escuela y no me atrevía a publicarlo porque pensaba que no les hiba a gustar lo cual me equivoqué y perdón por el sufrimiento de Nick y de hecho va a volver a sufrir pero eso más adelante**

 **Shiro Honda OwO9: gracias por tu review y si yo también había visto varias fics de que Judy era la que estaban enamorada pero ninguno que fuera al revés por eso escribí este fic para saber cómo pasaría si fuera Nick el que estaba enamorado y Judy no y perdón por lo de las comas es que es difícil ya que pase el fic de mi célular a mi computadora para ver los errores pero lo hice en la noche así que fue difícil corregirlo ya que me estaba quedando dormido pero te prometo que este capítulo estará mejor escrito**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: que bueno que te gustará así que aquí está la historia y gracias a ti pude decidir si era un one-shot ya que tu review fue decisivo ya que estaba en no hacer la historia pero con tu review pude decidir**

 **Sakura Elric: si perdón por lo de Nick ya que en parte es mi personaje favorito de la película así que yo también sentí pena por el**

 **Guest: gracias por tu review y pues aquí estoy siguiendo este fic que tanto les gustó**

 **MyobiXHitachiin: calma como ves ya lo voy a seguir y la verdad te dijo un secreto si lo es un poco**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo tanto por los review como por los follows pero bueno también se me olvidó decirles que mientras estuve escribiendo este capítulo y el anterior estaba echando la de "impossible" de James Arthur bueno creo que es todo vamos con el capítulo de hoy**

 **Zootopia no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney lo único que me pertenece es este fic**

* * *

Nick seguía en el banco llorando y parecía que la lluvia no se hiba a detener, pero de repente Nick dejo de sentir las gotas de agua debes de eso escuchó el sonido de cuando las gotas de lluvia caen a una sombrilla

Si sigues hay al final te vas a enfermar – suena la voz de un joven unos años menor que Nick, la cual al instante Nick reconoció y al levantar se encontró con un zorro color blanco, con los ojos de color verde, igual que Nick

¡Jeff!... ¿que haces aqui? – cuando Nick descubrió de que se trataba trato de no sonar triste

¿Que?, no puedo visitar a mi único hermano – sono la voz de Jeff en tono burlón. Su apariencia era casi igual a la de Nick la única y gran diferencia era que su pelo era de color blanco, no rojo

N...no debería de estar estudiando – trato de no sonar triste para que su hermano no se preocupara por el, pero tambien estaban feliz porque su hermano estaba con el

No porque ya terminé mi carrera hace unos meses – decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Nick

Que bueno – trato de sonar feliz pero le costo, pero obviamente Jeff conocía muy bien a su hermano para saber qué algo le ocurría

¿Que te pasa Nick?, te noto algo distante – trato de hacer que su hermano le contara que le pasaba

No es nada, solo estoy cansado – trató de mentir, pero por su estado de ánimo no pudo

Vamos Nick, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – sabía que Nick le mentía por como le hablaba, ya que el nunca se portaba tan serio

No es nada, es algo sin importancia, mejor dime ¿porque estás en zootopia? – trato de cambiar de tema pero no funcióno

No me cambies el tema, te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué algo te pasa,l vamos dímelo – era uno de los problemas de tener un hermano que sabia lo mismo que tu ya que Jeff era igual que Nick sabía cómo tratar con la gente, mejor de como sabía Nick

No es para tanto – Nick seguía con su tono distante tratando de no preocupar a su hermanito

¡Claro! que es para tanto, si estas así debe ser algo importante, vamos dime, ¿que acaso no confías en tu hermano? – trato de sonar desepcionado, para saber qué le pasaba a Nick ya que en contadas ocasiones lo había visto en ese estado de ánimo

Vamos a mi departamento, no se detendrá la lluvia en un rato – decía mientras se levantaba de el banco y empezaba a caminar con Jeff al lado de el

Después de llegar al departamento, pasado unos minutos, Nick decidió decirle todo a Jeff, le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que conocio a Judy, hasta cuándo se convirtió en policía. Jeff se daba cuanta que sonaba feliz y en ocasiones se reia por lo que contaba provocando que el también sonríera, pero después de terminar de contarle todo, volvió a su semblante triste

Me imagino ella es muy especial para ti verdad – no lo pregunto más bien lo afirmó

Si, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi – su tono de voz se había vuelto apagado

¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto en tono de sorpresa

Hace un rato le dije mis sentimientos pero ella... lo tomo como una broma – en esos momentos los ojos de Nick se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

He, tranquilo, recuerda lo que siempre decías; que nunca dejarías ver que te hirieron – trato de animar a Nick, lo cual no logro

Porque tuve que creer que algo asi funcionaria, soy un tonto – trataba de no llorar, pero al recordarlo se llenaba de tristeza

Claro que no eres un tonto eres embustero, desconfiado, fastidioso y en ocasiones amargado – decía esto mientras enumeraba con sus dedos

Gracias por el apoyo – mumuro Nick en tono sarcastico

Eres todo eso, pero no un tonto, un poco ingenuo, pero no tonto – decía esto mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

Claro que soy un tonto, por creer que ella se podria enamorar de mi – está vez sono más triste que antes

¿Como sabes que ella no siente lo mismo? – trataba de averiguar más sobre cómo era Judy para saber qué era cierto lo que decía

Ya te lo dije, ella se lo tomo a broma cuando se lo dije, ella solo me toma como su amigo – una parte de él le dolió al decir que Judy sólo pensaba en el como amigo y no como en otra cosa

En ese momento Jeff se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir del departamento

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Nick al darse cuanta de cómo Jeff estaba a punto de salir del departamento

Voy a salir, tengo que conseguír un lugar donde dormir y no quiero escuchar como te sigues deprimiendo – en ese momento Nick no se había dado cuanta que Jeff cargaba unas maletas

No te preocupes por eso, te puedes quedar aquí – trato de sonar más animado tratando de alvidar la conversación de hace unos momentos

¿Encerio, no te molesta que me quede? – decía mientras se detenia apunto de salir del departamento

Descuida de todos modos, yo soy el hermano mayor, así que te tengo que cuidar, no quiero ni pensar que me haría mamá si se entera de que hice que durmieras en otro lugar – trato de sonar burlón pero por su estado de ánimo no lo logró muy bien

Así pasaron platicando de como les habi ido en el tiempo que estubieron separados asi hasta que dieron las 9:00

Bueno hermanito me voy a dormir, que quiero aprovechar de que mañana tengo el día libre, buenas noches – mencionaba esto mientras bostezaba

Esta bien, buenas noches Nick – respondió mientras se acostaba en el sillón

Buenas noches Jeff – respondió mientras entraba en su cuarto

En su cuarto Nick estaba pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, hasta que se dio cuanta de que sólo era el comienzo de varios problemas

Como pude ser tan tonto – se decía así mismo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Mientras tanto en la sala, Jeff estaba igual que Nick, pensando en lo que le había pasado a Nick, así hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para descubrir la verdad

Tendré que conocer a Judy – decía esto mientras se quedaba dormido

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado y perdón si es muy corto el capitulo, es solo que en este capitulo es para conocer al hermano de Nick que por cierto es un oc que va a ser muy importante en la historia, les prometo que los demás serán mas largos, bueno con esto me despido, dejenme un review para saber si les está gustando el que ahora se convirtió en fic**

 **Y perdón por mis horrores ortográficos**

 **Nos leemos pronto adiooos!**


End file.
